Session Recaps
11/06/15 In this exciting episode: Our intrepid adventurers returned to Phandalin, discovering thereupon that the villainous Redbrands were out for blood. They acquired lodgings at the inn, trading upon their reputation as bandit-slayers and their promise to rid the town of the brigands. In the process, they met up with the mysterious cloaked erudite, Nemeia, who has allied herself with them as she needs a specific tome from the library in the old manor. However, at this juncture, the party was beset by a pair of Redbrand Ne'er-do-wells. After a short but vicious fight, they claimed one Bob as a captive and forced him to show them the secret way into the Manor. Now, as they encroach upon that secret entrance, their very sanity is brought into question as they begin to hear the voice of some foul abomination in their minds. 16/06/15 In this thrilling episode... Continuing their foray into the underbelly of Tresendar Manor, our intrepid heroes confronted a foul abomination, slaying it in its lair of bones (and arrows and beaver pelts). They continued to explore the area, engaging several redbrands in bloody combat. Saif was struck down but survived and Bob's intervention on behalf of the party aided in their victory. Leaving Saif to recover on his own, the bold adventurers explored the rest of the rooms, discovering a wizard's workshop among other things. In the process they encountered a wizard with a glass staff, perhaps the mysterious Glass-Staff they have heard of. Striking him down with ease, they wonder to whence they will creep next... 19/06/15 In this scintillating episode... Our heroes continue through the underbelly of the Manor, encountering more foul Redbrands. They made their way into the slave pens, with Bob assisting in slaying the captors and freeing the slaves. They then hid the slaves in Glass-Staff's secret passageway and moved on. They entered the cellar below the manor and were assaulted by a pair of Redbrands. A fierce melee ensued, resulting in two of the party being rendered unconscious and poor Bob being fatally wounded. Our intrepid adventurers sealed themselves up in a storeroom and attempted to rest and recover... 01/07/15 In the most exciting episode yet... Our heroes left the caverns and freed the hostages, ridding the town of the Redbrand scum, at least for now. At the mayor/elderman's house, they were greeted by a familiar face: Sildar, there to reward our heroes for freeing him. Indeed, Sildar is more than he seems, he is a well connected man with powerful allies. A member of the fabled (Kingsguard?), he invited Sa'if, the only one he thought acted on principle above all else, to join his order and fight against corruption and tyranny. He has taken a personal interest in the Lost Mine of Phandelver, and beseeches our heroes to do whatever they can to find its location, and stop the nefarious forces intent on keeping its riches to themselves. Our intrepid adventures left town with a purpose, but having the inkling to go Side-Questing, they took a detour to visit some Orcs and a Banshee. Meanwhile, Nemeia innocuously reveals that she is searching for some magical tome, and believes someone in the party has information regarding it. Little did she know this would spark a chain of events culminating in Whisper attempting to murder her in her sleep. Indeed, she would have succeeded were it not for Nemeia's necklace, a gift from her Patron and the only way she had of contacting them; it shattered, saving Nemeia's life, but severing her connection. She confronted Whisper, who was visibly distressed out of her mind, driven to such lengths by fear alone as to kill an otherwise friendly and trustworthy stranger/companion. Indeed, taking pity on her, Nemeia allowed Sa'if to put herself in restraints, an act that calmed (and perplexed) Whisper. Not expecting such compassion from what Whisper assumed to be a mortal enemy, the Elf relaxed somewhat and began revealing fragments of her story: she was being pursued by agents of some dark demonic force, agents who had made several attempts on her life previously, each of which she had only narrowly survived. Why? She was in posession of a great power's tome, a power she knew only as The Harbinger of Chaos. According to Nemeia, this demon is the great foe, arch-nemesis to her Patron, a patron who now she has lost all contact with. Whisper, unsure whether she should believe the Tiefling, or whether this is all part of a grand ploy to get her to reveal the location of the tome, a secret she would otherwise take to her grave, offered the Tiefling a deal: if they could re-establish the connection with Nemeia's Patron, and if they could convince Whisper that they are to be trusted, then she will take Nemeia to the tome, and together they will fight to destroy the evil force that murdered Whisper's family.